


EQG The Dazzlings: Trust In Me

by kiarafan2



Category: My Little Pony: Equestria Girls, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Hypnotism, Multi, Selena Gomez song, Sirens, Sunset Shimmer joins the Dazzlings, Trust in me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-17 23:35:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7290646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiarafan2/pseuds/kiarafan2





	EQG The Dazzlings: Trust In Me

 Heat and tension rose within the students of Canterlot High due to the magic of the siren's singing and feeding off negative energy provided by the competiveness in the Battle of the Bands. Sunset Shimmer could only sit aside while the Humane 5 practiced their songs each time they got together, even arguing over petty reasons. Sunset could not help but feel... like, no matter how she tries to help them, it won't even change her past mistakes, even in the eyes of her friends. No one could bring themselves to at least try to trust her as much as they do with Twilight Sparkle, who is attempting to find a musical counter spell against the Dazzling's spell that the other students have fallen under for weeks.  
  
  
Not attempt, stress would be the appropriate word for it.

  
Sunset asked her friends to be excused for some...alone time to think. They were too busy arguing amongst themselves to even notice her leave. She walks out in the school hallway and into the shady, light-flickering locker hallway she once encountered, and belittled Twilight and threatened her dragon, er, dog friend, assistant, whatever he is!

  
  
She leans up against the green wall and slumped, burying her face into her arms, while hugging her knees against her chest, sighing. However will she be able to gain the guys's trust if they won't give her a chance? Twilight did, but they never did. She feels truly alone.  
  
Her deep thoughts were, however, interrupted by an unwanted voice....  
  
  
  
"Poor Sunset. Poor, poor Sunset Shimmer."  
  
  
Sunset stood up in alarm. She knew that dreaded sultry feminine voice. Glaring, she faced the Dazzlings, who stand there, with grins as large as a Cheshire Cat's, just staring smugly at the helpless Sunset. "Ugh. I have enough problems, what do YOU three want now?!" Sunset growls.

  
  
"Um, we came here to unleash our pla- OW! You meanie!" Sonata was hit by Aria in the head, shutting her up. Sonata rubbed her sore bump on her head. "Don't listen to her, she's the biggest idiot." Adagio says, sharing an annoyed glance at the blue haired Siren. Aria rolled her eyes. "Look, Sunset Shimmer, I mean, sure we gloated at you a while ago, but we couldn't help but notice how...uninvolved you are with those... _Rainboom_ friends of yours." Adagio says, walking around the red and yellow haired student slowly while observing her for a reaction.  
  
  
"What are you talking about?" Sunset asks, being wary of their words. She feels like prey being circled by a pack of hyenas....

  
  
Aria decided to take this one. "What she means is that we noticed how your douchebag friends are not even paying attention to you."

  
  
"Yeah!" Sonata joined in, "I mean, like, they totally still think you're some kind of awful-winged monster. They won't even bother to, like, accept you as a friend and stuff, ya know, like, get over your awful past."  
  
  
Sunset tried not to listen to them. "Y-you're wrong! They trust me with their lives. I know it!"  
  
Aria leaned in her face slightly. "Do you really believe that kind of crap? They practically yelled at you for trying to stop them from exposing their ears and tails and stuff. You were just trying to help them and they shunned you away like a fly in your kitchen."

  
"Not very fair, eh Dagi?" Sonata asks, looking as sickly sweet as possible, creeping Sunset out.

  
  
Adagio came close to her, smiling as if she was a child getting some candy from the store. "No, Sonata. It isn't fair at all. The problem is that, they don't want to trust you. So why should YOU trust them? Hmm, Sunset Shimmer?"  
  
  
Sunset had to admit.... Adagio had a very good point. All the Rainbooms have ever done was bring up her awful deeds, exclude her from the band and judge her for being how she was back then, and not caring about her as she is now, she has reformed....but what don't they care?  
  
  
Maybe...she shouldn't trust THEM either.  
  
  
"But...then...who can I trust?" Sunset was in tears. Sonata held onto her shoulders in comfort while Aria and Adagio smiled devilishly. Now for the grand finale of their plan.....time to bring out the big guns on her.

  
  
"Well..." Adagio says. "Why not trust in us? We won't ever mistrust you for your past sins. And believe me, we know how it feels." She tilts Sunset's head up with her finger under the student's chin, before brushing a strain hair from the former she-demon's face. "We're not like your grudge-holding friends of yours."

  
Sonata and Aria started to vocalize to Sunset, and Adagio starts off their song....  
  
  
_"Trust in me.....  
Just in me.....  
  
Close your eyes....  
And trust in me...."_  
  
  
Sunset felt herself lost in the song....smiling and slowly swaying her head....the tune was so...hypnotic to hear....  
  
Sonata and Aria took over.  
  
  
_"You can sleep....  
Safe and sound...  
  
Knowing I....  
Am around..."  
_  
  
The whispers of "trust in me" filled Sunset's ears as she slowly loses herself to the song's control, soon all sirens sing.  
  
  
_"Slip into silent slumber..._  
Sail on a silver mist....  
  
_Slowly and surely_  
 _Your senses will cease to resist...."_  
  
  
Soon Sunset Shimmer's eyes turn green as she is now fully under their spell.

  
  
_"Trust in me....  
Just in me....  
  
Close your eyes....  
And trust in me..."  
_  
  
All sirens vocalize for a few mere moments, gleefully consuming Sunset's magic while hypnotizing her at the same time. If this works, the Rainbooms are helpless against them in the Battle of the Bands and all of Equestrain Magic is theirs!  
  
  
_"_ _Trust in me...._  
_Just in me...._  
  
_Close your eyes...._  
_And trust in me..._  
  
_Slip into silent slumber..._  
_Sail on a silver mist..._  
  
_Slowly and surely_  
_Your senses will cease to resist!_  
  
_Trust in me...._  
_Just in me...._  
  
_Close your eyes...._  
_And trust in me..."_

 

  
Soon the music fades out and the Sirens kneel down to the now hypnotized Sunset Shimmer. Sonata and Aria snicker gleefully at how goofy she looks when hypnotized, and Adagio turns and growls at them, shutting her fellow sirens up.  
  
  
"Now then, Sunset. The entire school and your "friends" don't trust you. But....who do YOU trust in now?" Adagio asks. Sunse looked up with a cruel smile on her face. She got on her feet and spoke these very words.....

"I trust YOU now, Adagio,"  
  
  
"Muahahahaha!" Adagio manically laughed. She signalled the other two girls with a snap of her fingers and they presented an extra ruby siren's amulet inside a small flat square box to Sunset.  
  
Sunset grinned like a mad, power hungry dictator as she snatched the amulet and places it around her neck, symbolizing her decision.

 

With all of the sirens smirking like they won a valuable prize, Adagio, wrapping an arm around the newly born siren, says....  
  
  
  
"You're one of us now. Hmm, welcome to the band, Sunset Shimmer!"


End file.
